Gatas Brilhantes H.P.
|origin = Tokyo, Japan |years = 2003-2015 |label = |agency = (2003-2012) (2012-2015) |associated = Mix Gatas, Little Gatas, Ongaku Gatas, Morning Musume, Up Up Girls (Kari), ℃-ute, Berryz Koubou, Melon Kinenbi, Country Musume, Hello Pro Egg |members = Coach Kitazawa Tsuyoshi Captain Yoshizawa Hitomi Shibata Ayumi Sub-captain Fujimoto Miki Top scorer Korenaga Miki }} Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (ガッタス ブリリャンチス H.P.) is the former Hello! Project futsal team. It was created as a part of a "celebrity futsal" initiative after the World Cup 2002, and officially founded in October 2003. The name is originally from Portuguese and can be literally translated as "Shining Pussycats". Pussycat being Brazilian slang for a pretty girl and shining in this context means someone talented or exceptional (much like the word tensai in Japanese). History 2003 On September 9, Hello! Project announced the formation of a temporary futsal team with founding members Iida Kaori, Takahashi Ai, and Konno Asami from Morning Musume; Asami, Satoda Mai, and Miuna from Country Musume; Saito Hitomi, Murata Megumi, Otani Masae, and Shibata Ayumi from Melon Kinenbi; and soloists Goto Maki and Matsuura Aya. On October 29, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Konno Asami, and Ogawa Makoto from Morning Musume; Asami, Satoda Mai, and Miuna from Country Musume; Saito Hitomi and Shibata Ayumi from Melon Kinenbi; and soloists Goto Maki and Matsuura Aya were selected as the founding members of Hello! Project's first official futsal team. They applied for registration with Japan's Soccer Association, and recieved their futsal player registration cards on November 7. On November 16, the "Hello! Project SPORTS FESTIVAL 2003" was held at Osaka Dome. The new futsal team played their first match there, but lost 0-7. Their second match was held at Tokyo Dome on November 22, but they lost 2-9. 2004 On January 20, the futsal team was named "Gatas Brilhantes H.P." At this time, Kitazawa Tsuyoshi was appointed as the team's coach, and Yoshizawa Hitomi was appointed as the team's captain. In February, Morning Musume's Fujimoto Miki and Melon Kinenbi's Otani Masae joined as new members. On March 27, Gatas Brilhantes H.P. lost both of their matches at the 4th Tokyo Women's Futsal Tournament. On the same day, Ogawa Makoto, Matsuura Aya, and Otani Masae left the team. After the conclusion of the Hello Pro Egg Audition 2004, some of the members of the newly formed Hello Pro Egg became reserve players for Gatas Brilhantes H.P. On August 14 and 15, Gatas Brilhantes H.P. participated in the Odaiba Cup, where they achieved their first victory. From this tournament, Hello Pro Egg members Korenaga Miki and Kawashima Miyuki were promoted as full fledged players on the team. On October 18, Gatas Brilhantes H.P. achieved their second victory at the EXPO Cup held in Aichi. That same month, a Gatas Youth Team was formed with members of Hello! Project Kids. 2005 On March 24, Gatas Brilhantes H.P. participated in the Fuji TV 739 Cup, where they earned second place. On April 7, Fujimoto Miki was appointed as sub-captain. On May 23, Gatas Brilhantes H.P. participated in the 2nd Fuji TV 739 Cup, where they won first place. In July, their "Gatas Cafe" was opened for the summer. The cafe would open each summer afterwards until the team disbanded. That same year, the team also participated in the first and second Skylark Cup, and the Odaiba Bouken Ou Skylark Tournament. On September 14, Gatas Brilhantes H.P. released a DVD of the team's history. On the same day, Goto Maki and Kawashima Miyuki left the team. On December 15, they participated in the Sphere League 1st Stage, where they were defeated in the semi-finals. 2006 On February 23, they participated in the Sphere League 2nd Stage and won. On March 19, the "Hello! Project SPORTS FESTIVAL 2006" was held at Saitama Super Arena. Gatas Brilhantes H.P. lost their match there, and afterwards, Saito Hitomi left the team. On April 6, they participated in the Sphere League 3rd Stage, but were defeated in the semi-finals again. Shortly afterwards on April 11, the members of Gatas Brilhantes H.P. took the Futsal Level 4 referee training course by the Japan Soccer Association. Later that year on May 18, all members of the team obtained their Futsal Level 4 referee certifications. On April 16, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Fujimoto Miki, and Satoda Mai became spokeswomen for Adidas, and a day later, they attended the press conference held in honor of the publication of the 2006 FIFA World Cup Official Guidebook. Around this time, the Gatas Youth Team was reformed as Little Gatas. On May 11, they participated in the Sphere League 4th Stage and were defeated in the finals. On July 6, Gatas Brilhantes H.P. won their qualifying match for the 1st Good Will Cup, but were defeated in the first round during the tournament held on July 13. Afterwards, on July 23, Konno Asami graduated from Hello! Project. In August, the five members involved in promoting Adidas ''became too active to participate the in the Odaiba Bouken Ou Skylark Tournament with the rest of Gatas Brilhantes H.P., and so Shibata Ayumi was named temporary captain of the team and several members of Little Gatas, Hello Pro Egg, and foreign exchange student Shimmin were brought in to form a new team to support Gatas Brilhantes H.P. in their absence. This new team was called Mix Gatas, and they dissolved after the conclusion of the tournament. On October 17, they participated in the Sphere League 5th Stage, but were defeated in the semi-finals once again. On November 30, Gatas Brilhantes H.P. participated in the Sphere League Final Stage, but were defeated in the final. They ranked second in annual points for the Sphere League overall. On December 15, they appeared at the Sphere League Awards 2006 on Fuji TV. Yoshizawa Hitomi was chosen as VIP, Korenaga Miki was revealed as the top scorer, Country Musume's Asami was chosen for the Best Performance Award and the Achievement Award, and Country Musume's Miuna was chosen for the Achievement Award as well. 2007 On January 26, Gatas Brilhantes H.P. participated in a practice match with Carezza where the lost 0-3. Afterwards, Country Musume's Asami and Miuna left the team. On April 23, Little Gatas members Umeda Erika, Shimizu Saki, Yajima Maimi, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Nakajima Saki, Suzuki Airi, and Muto Mika were absorbed into Gatas Brilhantes H.P. as new members. On May 12, Gatas Brilhantes H.P. participated in the Skylark Group League Gust Stage, where Okai Chisato from Little Gatas was promoted as a new member of the team. On June 18, Konno Asami returned to Hello! Project as a member of Gatas Brilhantes H.P., and Hello Pro Egg members Noto Arisa, Sengoku Minami, Sawada Yuri and Mano Erina joined the team as reserve players. In August, Gatas Brilhantes H.P. participated in the Odaiba Bouken Ou Skylark Tournament. On August 31, Fujisaki Hiromi, Nagai Saki, Sugawara Kanae, and Fukaya Ai were announced as winners of the new member audition, and officially joined the team. On September 12, Ongaku Gatas officially debuted with their first single. On December 27, Hagiwara Mai and Arihara Kanna from Little Gatas were announced as new members. 2008-2011 From January to April, 2008, Gatas Brilhantes H.P. participated in various Skylark Group League Cup matches. On April 30, 2008, Muto Mika left the team. On August 1, 2008, Umeda Erika, Natsuyaki Miyabi, and Mano Erina also left Gatas Brilhantes H.P. That same month, the team participated in the 1st and 2nd round of the Gatas Cup, as well as The Bouken Ou 2008 Ladies Futsal Tournament. On January 22, 2009, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Suzuki Airi, Hagiwara Mai, and Arihara Kanna left the team. On March 31, 2009, the members of Gatas Brilhantes H.P. who were not in Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, or Hello Pro Egg graduated from Hello! Project alongside the Elder Club. On May 28, 2009, Yaguchi Megumi joined as a new member of the team. On August 30, 2009, Sawada Yuri left the team. On December 26, 2009, they participated in the 2nd SURUGA Bank CUP Futsal Festa and finished in last place. On April 28, 2010, Shibata Ayumi was announced to be leaving the team during a practice match. On November 7, 2010, Gatas Brilhantes H.P. participated in the 3rd SURUGA Bank CUP Futsal Festa. On March 31, 2011, Konno Asami left the team. In October 2011, Gatas Brilhantes H.P. participated in The 1st Marine Cup in Okinawa. 2012-2013 On January 1, 2012, Shimizu Saki, Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato, and Noto Arisa were left Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Up Up Girls (Kari) members Furukawa Konatsu, Sato Ayano, Saho Akari and Mori Saki joined the team. On March 31, 2012, Satoda Mai left Gatas Brilhantes H.P. On April 18, 2012, Okai Chisato returned to the team. On July 5, 2012, Ono Risa was announced as a new member of the team. Two days later, Gatas Brilhantes H.P. participated in the 2012 Tokyo Women's Entrance League. On May 3, 2013, they participated in the 2013 Tokyo Women's Entrance League, 2015-2016 On February 9, 2015 it was announced that the team would hold their last fan event on March 7, 2015, and their final game on March 15, 2015, after which they will go on hiatus."吉澤ひとみ、フットサルチーム『ガッタス』活動休止を発表 11年の歴史に幕" (in Japanese), 2015.02.09, ''Oricon"Concerning Gatas Brilhantes H.P.", 2015.02.09, UP-FRONT LINK on Facebook In 2016, Korenaga Miki founded a successor team to Gatas Brilhantes called Orange Bonds G.B.'''https://twitter.com/OrangeBondsgb Members Supervisors and coaches * Supervisor ** Kitazawa Tsuyoshi (Former player of J. League team, Tokyo Verdy 1969, and ambassador of Japan Football Association) * Coach ** Sagane Kiyoshi (Affiliated with "Predator Urayasu Futsal Club") ** Fujii Kenta (Affiliated with "Predator Urayasu Futsal Club") ** Reinaldo (Former player of J. League team, Shonan Bellmare) ** Saitou Ryouko (Affiliated with "Parareds Futsal Setagaya") * Goal keeper coach ** Furosho Toru (Affiliated with "Goodwill Cascavel") * Trainer ** Itami Emi (Former player of a L. League team) Players at time of hiatus *1. Tsuji Nozomi - Soloist - Goalkeeper *6. Fujimoto Miki - Soloist - '''Sub-Captain *7. Korenaga Miki - Ongaku Gatas *9. Ishikawa Rika - Soloist *10. Yoshizawa Hitomi - Soloist - Captain *17. Yajima Maimi - ℃-ute *18. Ono Risa *20. Furukawa Konatsu - Up Up Girls (Kari) *21. Sato Ayano - Up Up Girls (Kari) *24. Saho Akari - Up Up Girls (Kari) *26. Okai Chisato - ℃-ute *28. Sengoku Minami - Up Up Girls (Kari) - Reserve player *31. Mori Saki - Up Up Girls (Kari) *32. Nagai Saki - Reserve player *33. Sugawara Kanae - Reserve player *34. Yaguchi Megumi Former players *2. Ogawa Makoto *3. Shibata Ayumi - Melon Kinenbi *4. Miuna - Country Musume *5. Otani Masae - Melon Kinenbi *7. Matsuura Aya *8. Asami - Country Musume *11. Satoda Mai - Country Musume *12. Konno Asami *13. Saito Hitomi - Melon Kinenbi *14. Goto Maki *14. Hagiwara Mai - ℃-ute - Reserve player *15. Kawashima Miyuki *15. Arihara Kanna - ℃-ute *16. Shimizu Saki - Berryz Koubou *18. Umeda Erika - ℃-ute - Goalkeeper *19. Sudo Maasa - Berryz Koubou *20. Tokunaga Chinami - Berryz Koubou *21. Natsuyaki Miyabi - Berryz Koubou *22. Nakajima Saki - ℃-ute *23. Noto Arisa - Reserve player *24. Suzuki Airi - ℃-ute *25. Muto Mika *27. Mano Erina - Reserve player *29. Sawada Yuri - Reserve player *30. Fukaya Ai *31. Fujisaki Hiromi - Reserve player Works Magazines * 2004.07.30 Sals * 2004.12.25 Sals2 (With DVD) * 2005.07.21 Sals3 (With DVD) * 2005.12.15 Sals4 (With Booklet) * 2006.08.11 Sals5 (With DVD) * 2008.01.26 Sals2008 Books * 2005.11.22 Spirit of Gatas (スピリッツ・オブ・ガッタス) * 2006.11.20 Pocket Gatas (ポケットGatas) * 2007.01.29 Miuna Note (みうなノート) * 2007.03.20 Pocket Gatas: The Dramatic Games Selection 2003-2007 (ポケットGatas The Dramatic Games Selection 2003-2007) * 2007.04.27 Spirit of Gatas 2007 (スピリッツ・オブ・ガッタス2007) DVDs * 2005.09.14 Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Official DVD Vol.1 Banzai! Futsal (万才!フットサル) * 2006.05.24 Sphere League Official Futsal Basics Training DVD (スフィアリーグ公式フットサル基礎トレーニングDVD) * 2007.06.27 Banzai! Futsal 2 (万才!フットサル2) (cancelled) References External Links *Official website *Official YouTube Channel *Official Facebook Page de:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Berryz Koubou Category:C-ute Category:Country Girls Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Mix Gatas Category:Ongaku Gatas Category:2003 Units Category:3rd Generation Category:4th Generation Category:5th Generation Category:6th Generation Category:Up Up Girls Category:Melon Kinenbi Category:Mano Erina Category:Matsuura Aya Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:7th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:2nd Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Hiatus